With an increase of electrical appliances in a user's home, the number of remote controllers (including infrared remote controller, Bluetooth remote controller) for controlling these electrical appliances increases accordingly. Typically, the user may need spending much time to find a currently required remote controller, because some of the remote controllers have similar appearance such that it is laborious for the user to make a determination. In view of this, a “universal remote controller” that can be bound with multiple electrical appliances by using infrared, Bluetooth technologies or the like emerged, and thus can control operations of the multiple electrical appliances.
Typically, after a remote controller has been bound with multiple electrical appliances, a user can also release a binding (bindings) of the remote controller with one or more of the multiple electrical appliances. Therefore, the remote controller is able to be used with a flexible range of uses and a flexible number of controlled objects.